


revenge plans (a great way to make friends)

by SomeKilljoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, delipa20, minilipa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKilljoy/pseuds/SomeKilljoy
Summary: Semi wasn’t expecting to meet Shirabu in that cinema room, and he surely wasn’t expecting that’d turn out to be a good thing.





	revenge plans (a great way to make friends)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is my first time writing in english and feeling comfortable enough to post it! It's not my native language and I'm not used to making use of it to write narratives, so please excuse any mistakes or misuses with words (and let me know of them, please) that I may have made. 
> 
> This fanfiction was exclusively made for a brazilian writing challenge from the fb group Panelinha da Limonada, aka Delipa. This version (20th, the minilipa) was about places, and the theme I got was "cinema". Also, the wordcount limit was 999 words. (yeah, I almost came too far.) 
> 
> [I'm relieved I didn't fail in my first delipa, yay.]
> 
> Have a good reading!

 “I-” Semi tries to come up with something to say, but his mind is blank. He doesn’t miss Shirabu’s sideways glance, an improvement from impassively staring ahead and ignoring Semi’s existence, and it encourages him to keep up his attempts of not letting the silence enhance between them. “I didn’t know they were planning this, I swear.”

  
Shirabu huffs, without doubt annoyed, although Semi’s glad he's received a proper reaction instead of pristine disregard. 

  
“I know this. Still, we should have guessed” he replies. His former stoical mask has smoked out and is replaced by frowned brows, crossed arms and an uninviting look in his eyes. His sudden raw sulkiness — even though Shirabu was acting standoffish and miffed since the beginning — is pretty unnerving to Semi, but he shouldn’t back off one way or another. “Yamagata and Reon were acting suspicious since this started.”

  
Still, Semi has trouble believing in the situation he is placed in. Well, actually, it’s pretty believable — it was Tendou’s idea, after all, and Tendou’s cunning as a fox. The shocking part is knowing that his other _friends_ would be willing to take part of such insidious plans. 

  
He undestands their motivations, as well as he wishes he could solve the problem on his own, but he’d never guess they’d suffice to lead them to fake an invitation to hang out at the cinema, in order to summon Eita and Kenjirou, both unknowing, to the same place — Tendou brought him and, as he found out, Yamagata and Reon brought Shirabu. 

  
Tendou had left with a warning, after he stood up from his chair besides Eita, when Shirabu had just reached his assigned chair and met Semi as dumbfounded as him, the people who invited him nowhere to be seen. Satori whispered in the second-year’s ear — or pretended to do so —, blithe and loud enough for Shirabu to listen:

  
“If you guys don’t get along after this, I swear this won’t be the last time something like this, or worse, happens.” Then, he displayed an amiable grin and winked before making his depart. 

  
The movie started several minutes ago — a mushy romance drama he didn’t know he’d watch — and it’s the first time any of them emits a word since the unexpected meeting and after Kenjirou occupied his seat looking like he’d rather be buried alive. 

  
“You’re right.” An idea pops up in Semi’s head. “We should get back at them for this.” 

  
That seems to pick his companion’s interest, as he’s met with cautious — yet curious — eyes. Semi’s never pegged his junior for a vindictive person, but now that he thinks of it, it actually makes a lot of sense.

  
“How?” 

“Honestly, I have no idea. You?

Shirabu heaves a frustrated sigh. 

“Well, we’ll think of something at some point.” 

Someone at their back tells them to hush. They fall in silence again; however, it’s almost soothing this time. 

Kenjirou is responsible for suddenly halting it, lowering his voice.

“Do we really fight that much?” It’s hard to decode his expression in the half-light, but he seems puzzled, and Semi gets what he means: _Enough to come to this?_

Semi ponders. It’s not like they often directly confront each other, but… there _is_ an antagonism atmosphere between them.

“I think they just want us to start acting as teammates instead of rivals. And… I want it too, I guess” he admits, faintly.

“I… never saw you as my rival” Shirabu mutters, as if hoping he won’t be heard.

“Wait, really?” 

He nods. 

“I just wish to be the best setter, who helps the team strike for greatness.”

Semi could take it personally and let his hot temper boil, and defend that he himself can be the best setter, but maybe it isn’t worth it. Even if it means swallowing down his pride, as hard as it is.

“It’s not like you’re _that bad_ either, though” Shirabu goes on.

Semi blinks. Did Shirabu Kenjirou, his arrogant first-year, just praise him?

“You know what? You’re pretty nice when you aren’t in the court.”

“You’re just too hot-headed and competitive”, he concludes.

“I take back what I just said. Plus, you’re as hot-headed as me-"

Kenjirou seems about to start bickering, but he contains himself. Instead, he shows a small hint — wait, was that even real? — of a smile, that he attempts to hide. 

(Semi shouldn’t think it’s cute, but he does.)

 

 

They leave the cinema room as soon as the movie — which they’ve given no heed to, too busy chatting with each other, as surprising as it is — is over.

“That… was actually cool.” 

Semi grins, surprised to earn another positive comment from his companion.

“It was, but, are we admitting that Tendou’s plan worked?”

Shirabu’s face turns gloomy.

“Never.”

Semi laughs, which draws a look from Shirabu, and he ends up smiling too.

This is new. And strangely nice. It’d never occur to him that hanging out with Kenjirou was fun, and he finds himself wondering — hoping — that they can become not only good teammates after this, but friends. 

“Semi-san” Shirabu calls him. For some reason, he feels expectant for what he’ll say. “I have an idea for revenge.”

Semi smirks.

“Tell me.”

He stands on his tiptoes (and Semi thinks it’s cute, again) in order to reach his ear and whisper to him his mischievous thoughts. 

Semi widens his eyes, and his smirk grows larger.

“I didn’t know you were this mean and disrespectful.”

“So… we shouldn’t do it?” He seems disappointed.

“Are you kidding? Of course we should do it!” 

Semi raises his hand for a high-five. Shirabu hesitates at first; then, he shrugs and reciprocates the gesture, smacking their palms together.

“I guess you and I make a good team, after all” Semi says, and Shirabu smiles at him, bashful.

Semi won’t admit it out loud, but he’s glad for what Tendou did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this tiny semishira piece I made! and also hope there's nothing OOC in it :'D I really love this pairing and wish there were more works about it. sorry that nothing big happened, but there weren't enough words to develop anything further and well... It's just the beginning of their relationship/friendship, the maybe-more-than-platonic feelings are just starting to bloom, so... no way I could write a kiss or anything. I still loved writing this, tho
> 
> anyway I'll stop rambling now. I'm looking forward to posting other works here in the near future :D adious


End file.
